dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Guysponge22/Guysponge22's Reviews
Normal Grading: A+ (Epic as s**t) A''' (Epic as crap) 'A-' (Epic) '''B+ (Super awesome) B''' (Awesome) 'B-' (Less than awesome) '''C+ (Better than good) C''' (Goooood) 'C-' (Not bad) '''D+ (More than OK) D''' (OK) 'D-' (Kinda bad) '''T+ (Sorta awful) T''' (Awful) 'T-' (WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE FOR A FANON IS THIS?!) '''Comedy Story Grading: DB+ (CRAZY HILARIOUS) DB (Hilarious) DB-''' (Still hilarious, kinda) '''Z+ (Funny, really) Z''' (Funny) 'Z-' (Pretty funny) '''GT+ (Kind of not funny) GT (Not funny) GT-''' (THIS IS THE WORST HUMOR EVER) Similar to that of KidVegeta's reviews, the grading from top to bottom means best to worst. Comedy stories have a different grading scale, but follow the same grading style if it were to normally be graded. Dragon Ball GT (anime) '''Likes: # SSJ4 transformation # Baby's reign of terror in his saga # Super 17 # The buildup in "Black Star Dragon Ball saga" to get the DBs # Goku Jr.'s persistance to help Pan # Red Ribbon making an appearence # The music # Goku's transformation to a kid was pretty intresting to see how it would turn out # Goku Jr. in general # Pan in "A Hero's Legacy" # It's a Dragon Ball show Dislikes: # IT WAS TOO GODDAMN SHORT! # The battles were also too short (have I been watching too much DBZ?) # Para Para brothers and their stupid dancing # The theme for the TV airings # Baby being more powerful than SSJ4 # Gogeta's SSJ4 being too short # Uub having a small appearence # No use of the regular DBs # Goku never going back to an adult # Pan (she wasn't that annoying) # GOGETA'S APPEARING IN THE FIRST PLACE! (DBZ movie 12 doesn't seem canon) # Hercule, a very useless character in this show # Goku's dark skin # Trunk's purple hair # Vegeta getting a mustache (didn't he mention in DBZ that Saiyans can't grow hair after they're born?) # The additon of Bulla who is also useless # Bulma not being helpful in this anime # Only the characters we know get hovered vehicles (didn't the Police have them too?) # Omega Shenron, as he was kind of annoying for some reason... # The immense amount of plot holes Conclusion: Though GT is kind of a bad follow-up to one of the greatest animes of all time, it has some good points and a surprisingly worthy story. It does lack in certain areas, mainly with characters roles and it's somewhat odd humor. If the show were to be fully remade, it could be extended so we get longer battles, and more time for character development. Though, it does contain its good moments, either with characters being created to plot points in the story. Final Grade: C-''' Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten '''Likes: OVER 9000!. An epic story Dislikes: None. Just... none. Conclusion: I find this story to be the most amazing one yet. It has NO grammer or spelling issues, it's well-written. I find very astonishing anybody could write such a good fanon, and hope that this story could be used as an example to newcomers to this Wiki. And, its final grade it very hard to give, as it is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than a A+. Final Grade: A++++ 'Dragon Ball GVB' Likes: # How King Cold is back # Broly becoming good makes it interesting # Episodes 1-3 # All the Kais # Somehow being able to make the Broly movies look canon # Having GT not be canon (Sorry to GT fans, but, it kinda sucks) # It has to do with Dragon Ball # Written very well # Goku reaching SSJ5 # The drawing of SSJ5 Goku (It's epic!!) # Explaining the characters # It's by TeamUnitedNerds, a kind-of friend of mine # Broly training with Goku and Vegeta, as it makes you thinking twice about him # Kais, they're funny as crap Dislikes: # Better grammer... # TOO. MANY. DANG. PICS!! # Would have liked an appearence by a few more characters Conclusion: Well though, well-written, well-plotted. This is a story that is worth being finished. I love how the story can make the movies somehow canon to the Dragon Ball timeline. I find it a great story, which shows how good this user can write. As I said, I hope the user gives time to finish what looks like a great story. One thing I could complain about would have to be grammer, as there are some errors with puncuation. Final Grade: A-''' Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi X '''Likes: # Hero Mode expanding races # Choice of modes # "Evolution Z" # Holy shiz, that's a lot of characters # Adding team battles # Fighting 50 enemies in "Survival" (might play that a lot) # Explaining each mode or character # DP Battles (again, may play a lot) # Being able to take photos and share online # The addition of fanfiction characters # Locations and explanations # Achievements # Bringing back online mode # Mission 100 # Playing as Frieza's race and being a villian # Of course, being a Saiyan # Article being very detailed # MOVING LOGO! Dislikes: # Snapshot being taken from a Nintendo game # Which voices are used? (normal or Kai) # No Bulma? # Boss... rabbit? # Mechanics being similar to RB2 (in my opinion, RB2 sucked) Conclusion: I find the style and character roster pleasing, and like the addition of Ultimate Shenron. Adding "Survival" to the game makes it more challenging, and a great way to practice fighting skills. I love that each race you choose, you get a different story, as well as trainer. However, I find the mechanics lacking, as they're from a game I don't appreciate. I truly appreciate the story, and am glad to to be busy playing this game. Final Grade: 'A-' Other thoughts Stories to be reviewed * Dragon Ball: Sons Of Vengeance (Hopefully before May 3rd) * Dragon Ball: Final Quest * Ledas (V) Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews